Drabble Investigation HanChul Fact Series
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: "Kenapa kau selalu mengajariku memaki orang dengan kasar, Chullie?" "Aku..." Alasan Heechul mengajarkan Han kata kata kasar? "Aku akan mengupas cerita di balik fakta untuk kalian,,karena tugasku adalah mengupas cerita dibalik fakta." Chap 3 DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Drabble Investigation HanChul Fact Series - Only You

Pair : HanChul

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Boyxboy, gaje sangat, shounen-ai, DLDR...

.

^^HanChul^^

.

Apa kalian pernah dengar berita yang bilang bahwa ' **Hanya seorang Tan Hankyung yang bisa menaklukan macan ganas seperti Kim Heechul' ?**

Pernah dengar kan? Bagi Hanchul Shipper akut kaya si author itu tuh * nunjuk nunjuk author yang lagi duduk sambil makan di pojokan*, pasti udah ga bakal asing lagi sama hal itu.

Kalian percaya kan sama berita itu?percaya kalau **Hanya** Hankyung hyung yang bisa menaklukan macan ganas seperti Heechul hyung* HC : Berani loe ngatain gw macan sekali lagi,gw abisin loe!

Kalau kalian tidak percaya atau kalian butuh bukti maka dengan segala keramahan dan kebaikan hati yang aku punyai, aku si Pangeran Tampan a.k.a Jewel Boy a.k.a Gummy Smile Boy a.k.a Lee Hyukjae akan memberitahukan salah satu buktinya pada kalian,,

Karena tugasku adalah mengupas cerita dan bukti di balik Fakta Suju Couple,,hahaha

Lets Check It out…

.

^^HanChul^^

.

_Aku membuka mataku dengan sangat terpaksa karena mendengar sebuah teriakan dari luar kamar ku,, Aku menoleh ke arah samping dan melihat My Lovely Fishy ku yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya,,_

"_Hae-ah." Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya._

"_Emm…" _

"_Siapa sih yang berteriak di luar pagi pagi begini?" Tanyaku._

"_Emm..molla." Jawabnya dan kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi._

"_Huh dasar.." Gerutuku sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur._

_Aku berjalan keluar kamar dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, "mana bisa aku tidur lagi sementara di luar kamarku terdengar sangat ribut."_

_Aku berjalan menuju ke sumber keributan yang ternyata berada di Ruang tengah._

"_Ada apa sih hyu.."_

"_Omo..Ahjumma." Ucapku kaget melihat Ahjumma – Pembersih baru di Dorm – sedang terduduk bersimpuh di lantai dengan kepala yang menunduk, dan muka yang memerah seperti menahan tangis._

_Sementara di hadapan nya berdiri sang Cinderella alias Heechul Hyung yang terlihat emosi._

"_Kerja begini saja kau tidak bisa, bagaimana nanti, eoh?" Bentaknya emosi._

_Sementara Ahjumma yang terduduk di bawah hanya bisa menjawab "Mianhae" berulang ulang._

"_Sudahlah Chullie, ahjumma kan tidak sengaja, lagipula ahjumma kan juga sudah minta maaf." Bujuk Leeteuk Hyung lembut agar Heechul hyung bisa lebih tenang._

"_Mana bisa seperti itu Jungsoo, ini adalah kesalahan yang fatal, kau tau kan kalau itu adalah baju kesayangan ku, bagaiamaan bisa dia berbuat ceroboh seperti itu,eoh? menyebalkan." Omel Heechul Hyung panjang lebar._

"_Nanti aku belikan yang baru hyung, yang sama persis dengan punyamu itu." Kali ini Siwon yang berusaha membujuknya,,_

"_Tidak mau,," Ucapnya Ketus._

"_Aku hanya mau itu, kalian dengar?hanya mau itu!"_

_Aku mencolek Sungmin Hyung yang ada di sebelahku, " Sebenarnya ada apa sih hyung?"_

"_Ahjumma membuat 2 buah baju kesayangan Heechul hyung rusak."_

"_Rusak?yang mana?"_

"_Ne,, baju Heechul hyung yang berwarna putih dengan gambar Heebum terkena luntur sehingga warna nya berubah menjadi oren, sedangkan yang satu lagi yang berwarna pink bolong karena kelamaan di setrika."_

"_Omonaaa…pantas saja." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku mengerti._

_Aku menatap kasihan pada ahjumma yang masih tertunduk takut, ya siapapun pasti akan takut kalau baru 2 hari bekerja sudah mendapat omelan panjang lebar seperti ini, apalagi yang mengomel itu Heechul hyung, si Macan paling Ganas yang ada di Super Junior. _

_Aku berjalan mendekati ahjumma dan menoleh ke arah Heechul hyung yang masih melotot sambil berkacak pinggang,_

"_Sudahlah hyung,ka.." _

"_Jangan ikut campur urusanku, Monkey!" Potongnya tajam._

_Aku menelan ludahku takut, "Kalau aku bicara lagi, sudah dipastikan aku bakalan abis ama Heechul hyung,Leeteuk hyung dan Siwon saja tidak bisa membujuknya." Pikirku sambil beringsut mundur menjauhi TKP._

"_Kau ini berisik sekali Heechul !" _

_Kami semua – minus Ahjumma yang masih tertunduk – menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun – yang tadi berbicara – dengan muka horror._

"_Kau membangkitkan kemurkaan Raja Iblis, Kyu" Batinku._

_Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah Heechul hyung yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam sementara bahuku bergidik ngeri merasakan 2 aura hitam yang memenuhi ruang tengah,,_

"_Kau ini berisik sekali Heechul, mengganggu tidurku saja!" Seru Kyuhyun dingin._

"_Kau ini seperti anak ke.." belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapan nya Heechul hyung sudah memotong ucapan nya,,_

"_Sekali lagi kau bicara, bisa kupastikan kau akan mati ditangan ku, Kyu." Desis nya tajam dan penuh dengan ancaman yang benar benar sangat sangat mengerikan._

_Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar nya, bisa kulihat raut wajahnya yang sedikit takut? Yang ditutupinya dengan cara mengalihkan badan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi,_

"_Terserah kau saja Heechul."_

_Aku dan member yang lain saling menatap dengan pandangan 'bahkan – Kyuhyun – pun - takut?'._

"_Kau mau bersimpuh di lantai terus seperti itu,ahjumma?" Ucapnya dingin,,_

_Kami semua terdiam dan menunggu apa lagi yang akan di lakukan oleh Heechul Hyung,,_

"_Cepat kerjakan pekerjaanmu." Perintahnya._

_Sungmin hyung dan Yesung hyung langsung membantu ahjumma berdiri dan membawanya ke dapur, sementara Heechul hyung duduk seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa._

_Aku melihat Leeteuk Hyung menghela nafas sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya menghadapi Emosi Heechul hyung yang memang meledak ledak dan sulit dikendalikan itu._

_.  
><em>

_ ^^HanChul^^_

_.  
><em>

_Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan langit sudah mulai gelap _

_*EH : Bagus kan kata katanya?hahahah_

_Au : Oppa, lanjutkan saja ceritamu, jangan narsis * ngacungin martial arts nya Umin_

_EH : baik baik, aku lanjutkan,,,*Pout bibir*_

_Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan langit sudah mulai gelap,tapi keadaan di dorm tetap tidak berubah,, Heechul hyung tetap saja mengomentari semua yang dilakukan oleh ahjumma dengan kata kata nya yang sepedas cabe Jolokia._

_Kami semua yang notabene libur - karena jadwal kosong – sampai bingung harus melakukan apalagi untuk membujuknya berhenti mengomentari ah lebih tepatnya mengomeli ahjumma,,_

_Mulai dari Siwon yang menasehati Heechul hyung dengan ceramahnya dan berakhir dengan sebuah lemparan sandal yang untungnya bisa di hindari,_

_Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowook yang mengajak Heechul Hyung Shopping yang dengan mentah mentah ditolaknya,,_

_Bahkan kami sampai menelpon Kibum dan Jaejoong hyung untuk sekedar mengajak Heechul hyung ngobrol dan minum soju tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil._

_Heechul hyung terlalu murka karena ahjumma sudah merusakkan 2 buah baju kesayangan nya hadiah dari Petals._

_Saat ini kami – aku dan member lain – sedang berada di dapur untuk mengadakan rapat dadakan,_

"_Bagaimana ini hyung?kasihan ahjumma sampai seperti itu." Tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang sedih._

"_Aku juga tidak tahu Minnie." Leeteuk hyung mengangkat bahunya bingung._

"_Cklek." _

"_Aku pulang." Ucap sebuah suara dari arah pintu,_

_Kami pun langsung membubarkan diri (?) dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang,,_

"_Aku pulang." Ucap suara itu lagi yang ternyata adalah Hankyung hyung yang baru pulang syuting di China selama 2 hari._

"_Wae?kenapa muka kalian pada kusut seperti itu?" Tanya Hankyung hyung bingung._

"_Han, tolong urus Chullie." Ucap Leeteuk hyung pelan._

_Hankyung hyung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, " Chullie?ada apa dengan Chullie?"_

"_Dengarkan." Perintah Leeteuk hyung_

_Hankyung hyung terdiam dan menajamkan pendengaran nya,,_

"_Ini salah, harusnya seperti ini, ahjumma bukan yang itu, tapi yang ini,itu kurang bersih,cuci lagi." _

_Hankyung hyung tersenyum begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud kan oleh Leeteuk hyung,,_

"_Tenang saja akan ku urus dia."_

_Hankyung hyung berjalan ke ruang tengah dengan tenang dan santai , sementara kami semua berada di belakangnya untuk menjaga jarak aman takut terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak di inginkan seperti 'piring terbang atau bahkan laptop terbang'._

_Aku dan member lain nya menahan nafas saat kami lihat Hankyung hyung memeluk Heechul hyung dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga nya._

_Dengan sangat ajaib, kutekankan sekali lagi **Sangat Ajaib **Heechul hyung langsung berhenti berbicara, dia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya dan wajahnya langsung merona merah.._

_Kami semua termasuk ahjumma – yang jelas jelas sedang di omeli Heechul hyung - melongo kaget melihatnya,, _

_Bayangkan saja semua cara sudah kami lakukan hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan emosi Heechul hyung tapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil sedangkan **Hankyung hyung hanya dengan memeluk dan berbisik saja **sudah bisa menenangkan Heechul Hyung bahkan sampai membuatnya terdiam seperti itu._

"_TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA." Ucap Leeteuk hyung._

_.  
><em>

^^HanChul^^

.

Bagaimana ? itu hanyalah salah satu bukti dari fakta yang menyebutkan bahwa **' Hanya seorang Tan Hankyung yang bisa menaklukan macan ganas seperti Kim Heechul'.**

Sekarang Kalian sudah percaya kan kalau berita itu benar? Memang Cuma Hankyung hyung yang bisa menaklukan Heechul hyung dan kalian harus percaya itu.

Salah satu cerita atau bukti dibalik Fact Hanchul Couple sudah terjawab kan? Kalau kalian ingin tau lebih banyak lagi cerita atau bukti di balik Fact Hanchul Couple lain nya tetaplah bersamaku, si Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Pangeran Tampan di Super Junior.^^

Karena aku akan mengupas cerita di balik Fakta fakta yang ada di balik Suju Couple, ah bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa bukan HanChul Couple saja yang akan aku kupas dan aku beritahu pada kalian, bisa saja fact couple lain nya, bahkan mungkin Fact Couple tentang KU dan My Lovely Fishy? hahahahaha.

Review ne..?


	2. The Reason

Annyeongggg….

Bertemu lagi denganku si Dancing Machine paling Tampan dan Keren yang ada di Super Junior,,

Bagaimana Investigation Fact HanChul episode perdana kemarin?

Puas puas puas?

Kayaknya sih puas,soalnya si Author nan Yeppo itu memintaku untuk kembali menceritakan hasil investigasi dan bukti bukti di balik Couple mesra no 2 setelah EunHae or HaeHyuk tentunya…haha

*HC : What?apa kau bilang Monkey?no.2?cepat ralat ucapan mu itu atau akan aku minta sama author kesayangan ku ini untuk menggantikan mu!* Death Glare

EH : Tapi hyung,,*pasang muka melas

HC : sekarang atau tidak?

EH : Ne,arasso arasso..* Pout bibir

Kayaknya sih puas, soalnya Author nan Yeppo itu memintaku untuk kembali menceritakan hasil investigasi dan bukti bukti di balik Couple paling mesra no. 1 di Super Junior..* ngomong ulang dengan muka kesal

*EH : Udah puas hyung,eoh?

HC : Puas puas , nah gitu donk My Monkey…*Evil Smile

Au : Hya oppa kalau kalian berdua ribut terus seperti itu kapan mau dimulai nih ceritanya! Serius donk Oppa!

EH : Ini gara gara kau Heechul hyung,aku jadi di marahi oleh si Author tuh * nunjuk nunjuk author,, mulai sekarang aku serius deh author,,siap..* gerak hormat

Au : Bagus bagus…oppa yang pintar..* Angguk angguk kepala

.

^^HanChul^^

.

Oke,,karena aku sudah di marahi oleh si Author itu tuh yang sampai sekarang masih aja duduk di pojokan sambil makan cemilan nya Shindong Hyung,,

Maka aku akan serius menceritakan bukti dari salah satu fact HanChul Couple * pasang muka serius

*HC : Hahahahah…kalau kau serius , wajahmu jadi tambah terlihat seperti monkey

EH : Author,,,Heechul hyung menggangguku…* Ngadu

Au : Heechul oppa,berhenti sekarang atau aku tidak akan menulis ceritamu lagi* death glare

HC : Baik Author nan Yeppo,,aku akan berhenti mengganggu Monkey satu itu tapi yang penting kau tetap menceritakan kisah ku dengan Hannie ya…* Colek colek dagu Author sambil pasang Heebum eyes.

Au : Eunhyuk oppa lanjutkan ceritamu.

Oke,,demi readers dan ELF yang aku cintai, aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku…* Pasang Gummy Smile..

Kalian tahu acara Intimate Note?acara dimana aku, Sungmin Hyung,Heechul Hyung dan Kangin Hyung berdandan ala yeoja sambil menyanyikan lagu Gee?

Aku yakin kalian tahu,,kalian sudah melihatnya kan?aku cantik kan di situ? Ah sudah pasti cantik lah..semua Jewel juga pasti mengakuinya…* Busungkan dada

Apa kalian tahu, kalau sebelum nya Heechul hyung sempat menolak untuk ikut dalam Intimate Note? Apa yang membuat Heechul hyung sampai akhirnya dia menyetujui untuk ikut Intimate Note ?

Aku akan menceritakan nya untuk kalian,,karena tugasku adalah mengupas cerita dan bukti di balik Fakta Suju Couple,,^^

Lets Cekidot dotdot….

.

.

Tittle :: Drabble Investigation Fact HanChul Series – The Reason

Pairing :: HanChul is Real..

Rating :: T

Genre :: Romance

Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet,cerita pasaran, gaje sangat…

Investigation Fact HanChul Presents….

.

^^The Reason..^^

.

Cuaca siang yang sangat panas membuatku merasa sangat gerah di Dorm,,

aku pun berniat untuk membuka baju dan tiduran hanya dengan menggunakan boxer kesayanganku bergambar pisang saja,tapi sebelum semuanya terlaksana, suara lagu Don't Don'tyang kujadikan sebagai nada dering di ponselku menggema dengan keras dan mengacaukan semua rencanaku.

Dengan malas aku mengambil ponselku..

"Yoboseyo…"

"Ne,yoboseyo Hyukjae-ah.."

"Wae manager hyung?"

"Bisakah kau datang ke kantor SM sekarang,ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu,,"

"Sekarang?"

"Ya sekarang!masa tahun depan,cepatlah kemari,aku tunggu."

"Klik.."Sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja.

"Huhh..dasar manager jelek,mengganggu acara ku saja."Umpatku kesal dan beranjak bangun dari sofa untuk berganti baju dan berangkat menuju kantor SM.

.

^^HanChul^^

.

Tidak sampai ½ jam aku sudah sampai di gedung SM,, dengan segera aku masuk menuju ruangan manager hyung yang terletak di lantai 2.

"Tok…tok..tok.."Aku mengetuk pintu 3 kali sebelum membukanya.

"Lho?Heechul hyung?Kangin Hyung?Leeteuk Hyung?" Ujarku kaget saat melihat ke 3 hyung ku itu juga ada disana.

"Duduklah Hyukjae."Ucap Manager Hyung.

Aku pun duduk di sebelah Heechul hyung yang terlihat kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan hyung?cepatlah." Desak Heechul hyung.

"Kalian diminta untuk ikut acara Intimate Note."

"Mwo?Intimate Note?apa itu hyung?"Tanya ku bingung.

" Ya semacam reality show lah."

"Aniyo." Tolak Heechul hyung tegas.

"Aku tidak mau ikut acara itu," Lanjutnya.

"Wae,Heechul ah?"Manager hyung menatap Heechul hyung bingung.

"Malas." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi Heechul.."

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau ya tidak mau hyung," Potong nya.

"Sudah selesai kan pembicaraan nya?kalau sudah aku pulang."

Heechul hyung langsung mengambil tas nya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan,,

Aku,Leeteuk Hyung dan Kangin Hyung hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan – sudah – biasa.

Manager Hyung menghela nafasnya berat "Hufft…"

"Bagaimana ini Jungsoo?Heechul harus ikut kalau tidak aku bisa dimarahi oleh Soo Man Sajangnim."Keluh Manager Hyung.

Leeteuk hyung menatap manager hyung iba,,

"Apa kau tidak bisa membujuknya Jungsoo?"

"Aku akan mencobanya tapi aku tidak yakin hyung,kau tau kan sifatnya Chullie?keras."

Manager Hyung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan,"Ya aku tahu,padahal Hankyung juga ikut acara itu."

"Hankyung hyung ikut?" Tanya Kangin Hyung memastikan.

"Ya.."

Kangin Hyung menatapku sambil tersenyum,aku yang mengerti dengan arti senyuman nyapun ikut tersenyum.

"Serahkan saja pada kami Hyung." Ujar Kangin Hyung licik.

.

^^HanChul^^

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari ketika kami – aku, Kangin hyung dan Leeteuk hyung – sampai di dorm, yah kami memang tidak langsung kembali tadi karena kami memutuskan untuk singgah dulu atau lebih tepatnya makan siang di Handel and Gretel punyanya Yesung Hyung.

Kangin Hyung melirik ke arahku saat dilihatnya Heechul Hyung yang sedang asik menjelajah dunia maya dengan laptop di pangkuan nya dan Heebum yang dengan setia menemani di sebelahnya. 'ini saatnya' begitulah kira kira pandangan yang di lemparkan Kangin Hyung kepadaku yang dapat langsung kupahami dengan otakku yang jenius ini.*Hahaha

"Ah, Kangin Hyung, apa kau sudah memutuskan ingin memakai baju apa di acara Intimate Note nanti?"

"Belum, aku bingung mau menggunakan baju yeoja seperti apa, ah..lagian ada ada saja produser nya itu, masa kita disuruh ikut Miss Intimate seperti itu." Keluh Kangin Hyung sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Aku juga bingung hyung ingin memakai apa, lagipula Sungmin hyung juga ikut acara Intimate Note kan? kesempatan kita untuk menang hanya 10 %."

"Ya, kau benar Hyukjae, ah…aku takut Leeteuk akan terpesona melihatnya, bagaimanapun juga Sungmin itu kan manis sekali,, tidak menutup kemungkinan Leeteuk akan berpaling dan mencoba untuk menjadi Seme nya Sungmin,,"

"Ya, kalau Leeteuk hyung saja mempunyai kemungkinan untuk berpaling bukan tidak mungkin kalau Hankyung Hyung, Wookie dan member yang lain nya pun akan tertarik menjadi Semenya Sungmin Hyung." Balasku sambil melirik ke arah Heechul Hyung yang sudah mulai 'termakan pancingan' yang kami lakukan.

"Apa maksud kalian, eoh?kenapa kalian bawa bawa nama Hannie?" Tanya Heechul hyung tiba tiba.

Aku menyeringai licik kea rah Kangin hyung yang juga tersenyum licik sama sepertiku.

"Kau tahu hyung, Hankyung hyung, Leeteuk hyung, Wookie dan Kyuhyun akan datang pada saat pemilihan Miss Intimate dalam acara Intimate Note nanti,,"

"Miss Intimate?" Heechul hyung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ya Miss Intimate, sebuah pemilihan kontes kecantikan yang mengharuskan aku, Hyukjae dan Sungmin memakai pakaian yeoja dan menari lagu Gee dari SNSD."

"Mwo?pakaian yeoja?"

"Ya, kami bertiga akan memakain pakaian yeoja yang akan dilihat oleh Leeteuk hyung, Hankyung hyung,Wookie dan Kyuhyun, dan itu membuat kami ah lebih tepatnya sih aku hyung jadi takut." Ujar Kangin hyung sedikit 'lebih mendramatisir'.

"Takut?"

"Ya, kau taulah hyung bagaimana manisnya si Sungmin itu, aku takut Leeteuk akan berpaling dan mencoba untuk menjadi Semenya Sungmin."

Heechul hyung memelototkan matanya kaget, " Mwoo?apa kau bilang?ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku tidak mau Hannie ku akan berpaling ke si Umin itu." Ujar Heechul hyung denganh mata yang berapi api.

'Hahaha..kena kau hyung.' Batinku dalam hati.

"Kau benar hyung, kau tidak mau kan Hankyung hyung berpaling ke Sungmin, maka itu kau harus ikut acara ini hyung, kau harus bisa membuat Hankyung hyung terpesona nanti."Ujar Kangin Hyung 'memanaskan suasana.'

"Kau benar Kangin, aku harus ikut acara itu." Heechul hyung langsung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja dan menekan nomor yang sudah dipastikan kalau yang ditekan itu adalah nomor Manager Hyung.

"Yoboseyo Hyung.."

"…."

"Aku akan ikut acara Intimate Note itu."

.

^^HanChul^^

.

Ah mungkin saking panjang nya bukti Fact HanChul Couple kali ini jadi tidak bisa disebut Drabble kali ya? Habis memang itu sih kenyataan yang aku alami dengan fact kali ini… =_="

Tapi kalian bisa lihat kan, betapa Jeniusnya aku dan Kangin Hyung kan sampai bisa membuat Heechul hyung ikut Intimate Note?

Yah walaupun alasan sebenarnya adalah karena 'Ketakutan Heechul Hyung akan kemungkinan berpalingnya cintanya Hankyung hyung' sih, tapi tetap saja aku dan Kangin Hyung juga ikut andil kan?

Buat yang kemarin request Investigation Fact couple Suju lain nya, harap sabar ya, saking banyaknya bukti bukti fact yang aku tau, aku sampai bingung mau membuat yang mana terlebih dulu =_="

Tapi tenang saja karena sebagai Pangeran Tampan yang baik hati dan tidak sombong maka aku akan tetap menceritakan Fact Couple Suju lain nya walaupun agak lama…hehehe

Jadi tetap tunggu aku ya..karena aku akan menceritakan Bukti bukti atau cerita di balik Fact Couple Suju khusus untuk kalian...* Wink

Review..ne?


	3. Languange

Yo Yo man, ketemu lagi denganku si Pangeran Tampan di SuJu a.k.a Lee Hyukjae,^^

Kalian tau kan kalau Hankyung hyung itu pintar dan mahir dalam menggunakan kata kata kasar?kalian tau siapa gurunya kan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si King Evil nya Suju alias Cinderella sangar Heechul hyung.

*HC : Apa kau bilang Monkey?

EH : Ani, aku tidak bilang apa apa, aku hanya bilang kau adalah Cinderella nya SuJu * Sambil lari dan ngumpet di Kandang Ddangkomanya Yesung.

Ah readers, aku ceritanya dari sini aja ya, dari balik kandang nya ddangkoma, habis kalau ke ruang tengah nanti si King Evil itu ngamuk lagi sama aku, nanti bisa bisa ada bekas cakaran dimukaku yang tampan ini, ya kan?

Baiklah, bukti kali ini akan diceritakan oleh Zhoumi si Koala, karena dia yang mengalami langsung bukti Hanchul Fact saat itu,

*EH : Zhoumi, kau sudah siap untuk bercerita?

ZH : Siap bos…

EH : Oke kuserahkan padamu, cerita yang benar ya biar para readers setiaku senang.

ZH : Sipppp….

Oke, readers aku Zhoumi si Manusia Tampan di seluh Beijing akan menceritakan nya untuk kalian..

Let's Check It Out….

.

^HanChul^

**.**

**Tittle :: Drabble Investigation Fact HanChul Series – Language**

Pairing :: HanChul is Real..

Rating :: T

Genre :: Romance, Fluff,

Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, gaje sangat…

Disclaimer : SUDAH DIBILANG KALAU CERITA INI PASARAN, JADI KALAU ADA KESAMAAN NAMA, ALUR ATAUPUN PLOT CERITA ITU ADALAH TIDAK SENGAJA.. DAN SEMUA FICT YANG SAYA BUAT, PLOT DAN ALURNYA MURNI MILIK SAYA! JADI JANGAN ADA SEKALI SEKALI YANG BILANG KALAU SAYA MENDAUR ULANG PUNYA ORANG LAIN! KALAU SAYA MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU, SAYA TIDAK AKAN SEGAN SEGAN UNTUK MENGAJAK ANDA BERPERANG… dan UNTUK PARA FLAMER PERGILAH DARI FICT FICT KU,,AKU HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN DAN TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENJATUHKAN IMAJINASIKU…* Mianhae saking emosinya Capslock saya sampai jebol.

**Investigation Fact HanChul Presents….**

.

^HanChul^

.

Sore itu aku dan Han Ge pergi ke sebuah café yang berada tidak jauh dari dorm, sudah hampir ½ jam tapi makanan yang kami pesan belum juga datang,

"Kok pesanan kita belum datang ya Ge?aku sudah lapar nih." Tanyaku sambil mengelus perutku yang memang sudah terasa lapar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Mi, biar ku tanyakan.." Han Ge mengacungkan tangan nya ke udara bermaksud memanggil salah satu waitress.

"Ge.." Panggilku seraya menyenggol tangan nya,

"Hmm?"

"Bahasa korea mu sudah lancar?sampai kau berani memanggil bertanya langsung pada waitress itu?"

Han Ge menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum, " Kau tenang saja, kalau untuk bertanya tentang hal – memesan makanan atau menanyakan pesanan – seperti ini, aku sudah hapal ."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung, " Hafal?apa yang di hafal?" Batinku.

Waitress yang dipanggil Han Ge datang dan menghampiri kami, dengan segera Han Ge berbicara dengan nya, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi yang pasti setelah selesai berbicara waitress itu terlihat meneteskan air mata dan masuk kedalam ruangan karyawan.

Aku melempar pandangan ku pada Han Ge yang terlihat sedikit panic, "Ge, sepertinya aku melihat waitress itu meneteskan air mata, memang apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sampai menangis,"

"Apa?tidak tahu?bagaimana bisa?bukankah kau berbicara dengan nya tadi?" Aku menatap Han Ge dengan panadangan Heran.

"Aku…" Belum selesai Han Ge berbicara, seorang lelaki memakai jas dan kacamata datang menghampiri kami,

"Permisi.." Ucapnya sopan dalam Bahasa Mandarin.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku dan Han Ge menganggukkan kepala dan mempersilakan nya duduk,

Aku menatapnya heran, " Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui bahwa kami bukan orang korea?" Gumamnya pelan.

Namja yang kami yakini sebagai Bos di café ini tersenyum menatap kami, " Kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa tau kalian dari Beijing?"

Kami menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban iya dari pertanyaan nya,

"Bukan kah kalian Hangeng dan Zhoumi dari Super Junior?biarpun kalian menyamar aku bisa mengetahui kalian." Sahutnya menghilangkan pertanyaan yang ada di benak kami.

"Lalu Ada yang bisa saya bantu?apakah kalian ada masalah dengan pelayanan kami?" Tanyanya lagi dengan lembut dalam Bahasa Mandarin tentunya.

Han Ge menggelengkan kepalanya, " Tidak, hanya saja ketika saya berbicara dengan salah satu waitress anda tentang pesanan kami yang belum datang dia malah menangis." Jawab Han Ge sedikit bingung.

Lagi lagi namja itu tersenyum mendengarnya, "Maaf dengan ke salahan salah satu waitress kami, dia hanya tidak menyangka kalau anda akan mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Memang nya apa arti dari perkataan yang kuucapkan tadi?" Han Ge menatap kea rah Namja itu yang rupanya sedikit terkejut – sama denganku – mendengar pertanyaan darinya,

"Ge, kau ini bagaimana?kan kau yang berbicara, masa kau tidak tau artinya?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya disuruh menghafalkan ucapan itu oleh Chullie dan di suruh menggunakan nya apabila pesanan makanan yang ku pesan terlambat, hanya itu saja." Jawabnya err…polos?

"Jadi begitu rupanya…" Potong namja itu.

Namja itu menatap kea rah Han Ge sambil tersenyum, " Aku rasa lain kali kau tidak boleh menggunakan ucapan seperti itu apabila terjadi hal seperti ini nanti."

"Kenapa?apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan itu?" Tanya Han Ge, sementara aku hanya diam menatap mereka.

"Ucapan yang kau gunakan itu sedikit kasar, dan bisa membuat orang salah paham mendengarnya, jadi lebih baik kau tidak menggunakan nya lagi."

"Apa?kasar?"

Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan ucapan nya lagi, " Lebih baik kau tanyakan lagi kepada Heechul, mengapa dia mengajarkanmu ucapan dan bahasa seperti itu."

"kenapa kau tau yang mengajarkan Han Ge itu Xi Che Ge?Kau kenal dengan Xi Che Ge?" Tanyaku.

"Heechul suka makan disini, dan aku pun kenal dekat dengan nya," Jawabnya santai.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?kalau tidak ada, aku ingin kembali ke belakang."

"Tidak ada, terima kasih dan sampaikan maafku kepada waitress tadi." Sahut Han Ge dan memberiku kode untuk pergi dari situ.

Kami pun beranjak keluar dari café itu setelah sebelumnya sedikit membungkukkan badan kepada waitress yang menangis tadi untuk meminta maaf.

.

^HanChul^

.

"Darimana saja kalian?" Tanya Xi Che Ge saat membukakan pintu dorm untuk kami.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Xi Che Ge terlebih dahulu, Han Gege menarik tangan Xi Che Ge dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Hya hya, lepaskan tanganku Hannie, sakit." Ronta Xi Che Ge sambil menoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Han Gege yang sangat erat, aku hanya mengikuti mereka lalu kemudian mendudukan diri di salah satu sofa ruang tengah sambil terus menatap kea rah mereka.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa maksud semua ini." Tanya Han Gege saat Xi Che ge sudah terduduk di atas sofa.

"Apa yang kau maksud?jelaskan apa?"

"Tadi aku pergi ke café, dan saat pesanan yang ku pesan belum datang aku menggunakan kata kata yang kau suruh kepada salah satu waitress untuk menanyakan tentang pesanan ku, tapi setelah aku mengatakan ucapan yang kau suruh itu, waitress itu langsung menangis."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kea rah Xi Che Ge yang terlihat sedikit err…menyeringai?

"Bagus kalau kau menggunakan nya, lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanyanya santai.

"Chullie," Seru Han Gege keras,

"Aku sedang serius dan tidak bercanda." Ujar Han Gege tegas.

Xi Che Ge memalingkan tubuhnya sehingga kini dia berhadapan dengan Han Ge, " Aku juga serius, lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kau, kenapa kau mengajarkan ku ucapan seperti itu? itu adalah ucapan yang kasar, bahkan aku sudah membuat waitress itu menangis,"

Aku melihat wajah Xi Che Ge berubah menjadi sedikit menyeramkan, " Lalu kenapa?kenapa kalau waitress itu menangis?kau ingin mendiamkan nya begitu, huh?"

"Bukan begitu Chullie, tapi…ah apa jangan jangan semua bahasa yang kau ajarkan selama ini adalah bahasa yang kasar?" Tebak Han Ge dengan pandangan yang tajam dan menyelidik.

Xi Che Ge memalingkan tubuhnya lagi sehingga sekarang mereka sudah tidak berhadapan lagi,

"Jawab Chullie."

Xi Che ge berdiri dari duduknya, " Iya, selama ini aku memang mengajarkanmu bahasa yang sedikit kasar, lalu kenapa?kau tidak suka, eoh?"

Han Gege ikut berdiri dan menatap Xi Che Ge, " Kenapa?kenapa kau ajarkan hal itu?"

"Kau bilang kenapa?alasan nya adalah karena aku tidak ingin kau berbicara dan berbahasa lembut dengan orang lain selain diriku, puas?" Ujarnya sedikit berteriak dan berjalan masuk ke dalam Kamarnya setelah sebelum nya menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar yang lansung disusul oleh Han Gege ke dalam kamar.

Tinggalah aku yang masih terpaku melihat adegan tadi, " A..apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi?dia bilang karena dia tidak ingin Han Gege berbicara lembut dengan orang lain, makanya dia mengajarkan bahasa yang kasar kepada Han Gege?"

"Haahhh..alasan yang konyol." Gumamku.

.

^HanChul^

.

Alasan yang konyol bukan?bagi kita itu pastilah alasan konyol, tapi tidak dengan Couple itu…

Ckckck…Benar benar deh mereka….

Oh ya, kata si Author Yeppeo itu, drabble kali ini di persembahkan buat **Heenita15**, karena dia udah mereview fic punyanya si Author Yeppeo itu terutama yang HanChul..…

Senangnya kalian sudah punya fic yang dibuatin oleh si Author itu buat kalian, sedangkan aku?aku si Lee Hyukjae yang tampan ini belum dibuatkan fic satu pun, padahal aku kan sudah menceritakan buktu bukti HanChul couple kesukaan nya pada kalian, tapi dia bahakan belum membuatkan Fic untukku…huwaaaaa..menyedihkan…

Author : Kapan kapan aku bikinin deh Oppa..

EH : Kapan nya tuh kapan?

AU : Ya kapan kapan, kalo mood..

EH : Huwaaaaa….aku adukan pada ikan kesayangan ku biar kau di ceburin ke laut,,*Lari dan ngadu ke Donghae.

DH : Cup cup…jangan nangis lagi nanti aku belikan lolippop.

EH : Lolipop?Huwaaaaa…tidak mau…

HC : Dasar pasangan ikan dan monyet aneh..* King Evil smirk, sudahlah karena si Monkey itu sedang nangis biar aku yang tutup drabble kali ini,

Okelah readers readers ku tercintaa..sampai jumpa di next drabble ya…tetapi di Drabble Investigation Fact HanChul ku ya…* Kissu readers satu satu..


End file.
